


Redemption Song

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef is concerned that Mick's apparent unwavering desire to watch over the child he rescued from Coraline, is putting both he, and the Vampire community at risk. But is there more to it than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Moonlightaholics Board Champagne Challenge #116. Contains implications of potentially disturbing concepts surrounding Mick's guardianship over Beth as a child that some people may find offensive and/or triggering.

“Are you going out again?” Josef stood elegantly slumped against the doorframe of Mick’s apartment, watching Mick’s whirlwind of activity.

“It’s Halloween, she’ll be out trick or treating,” Mick pulled on socks, and boots, and slung a jacket around his shoulders, “I want to make sure she’s safe.”

“Rescuing her once wasn’t good enough for you?” Josef acid tongued, and rolled his eyes, “you have to be her guardian angel now too?”

‘Yeah, something like that.” Mick tossed back, as he snorted a note of disapproval.

“You’re becoming obsessed with her, you know.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mick lowered his head, muttering his response to the ground. “I have to go.”

Josef watched as Mick brushed past, and headed off down the hallway. How long had it been now? Eight years? Josef had known this would happen, he always played five steps ahead of the game. It was called near four centuries of success, and survival.

He’d followed Mick that night, saw everything that happened, standing in the shadows, just out of sight; rescued Coraline when it was safe to do so, carrying her limp form through dark lit streets. Her face a twisted mass of scars, their rawness occasionally illuminated by the light of the moon. She’d come in handy one day. When Mick finally stepped over the edge, and began to believe in things like love, and fairytales. And that a little blonde haired cherub could one day siren call him into redemption.

Josef couldn’t let that happen. Coraline would throw a spanner in the works when the time came. Oh sure he’d lose Mick to yet another one of his obsessions, but Josef knew the fires of that particular passion would burn but bright for the briefest of moments, and then be extinguished. Just like they always had. As for himself, Josef was counting on more of a slow burn, setting things in motion, and then biding his time waiting for Mick to come round.

It was past 3 am when Mick appeared on Josef’s doorstep, giddy with excitement, and the need to share. Josef ushered him reluctantly inside, tried his best to appear interested, smiled, and nodded in all the right places.

She’d gone dressed as a reporter, complete with cardboard microphone, and black fedora hat. Pretending to interview passers by, and scribbling notes on a faux pad carried tucked under her left arm. At one point a local youth had become a little too friendly, his attentions clearly unwanted, and unwarranted. Mick had growled, just loud enough for the youth to hear. An unearthly sound, neither animal nor human, that had made the boy run like the devil was on his heels. Young Beth had looked around, curious, something akin to a memory too fleeting to hang onto passing across her features. Mick had slipped into the shadows then. Out of sight.

“She’s started her first menstrual cycle as well, I could scent it.” Mick announced proudly then. His little lady was growing up.

“Twelve year old virgin’s blood. Tasty,” Josef remarked with a wry smile. “Have you sampled any yet, been tempted to?”

Mick was on his feet in an instant, fists balled, radiating furious contempt.

“You sick fuck, how dare you.”

“How dare I?” Josef was moving towards Mick then, taking slow measured steps as he lock focused his gaze on Mick’s own. “How dare you. I’m not the one who’s been stalking a child for the past eight years Mick. And don’t think I don’t know about the hidden stash of photographs you’ve been taking of her either. Tucked away in your secret filing cabinet, all neatly catalogued in a special little folder. You know mortals have a name for people like you.”

At that Mick reared back a fist, and attempted to sucker punch Josef. Josef saw it coming a mile off. Mick ended up flung across the room, hitting the wall on the opposite side hard enough for a sprinkling of plaster dust to fall from the ceiling.

“This has got to stop.” Josef was on Mick then, using the weight of his body to pin Mick against the wall. “Mick, this isn’t healthy. What if someone sees you? What if the humans find out what you’re doing, you think any of them are going to understand? See you as anything but a predator grooming his next innocent victim? You’re putting our community at risk. You’re putting yourself at risk.”

“Have you finished?” Mick’s expression was fish eyed cold with a tone to match.

Josef released Mick then, watched as Mick turned heel, and prepared to storm out the door. And then Mick stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to face Josef direct.

“You just don’t understand, do you? I was almost responsible for a child’s death. I drove Coraline to that level of desperation. I’m the one that has to live with the memory of that, the look of terror on that little girl’s face, the trust she put in me, those flames consuming the woman I loved. I have to live with the memory of that fire every damn night and day. You have no idea what that’s…”

“I understand better than you know, Mick.” Josef interjected quietly.

There had been more than one fire. Josef thought back to memories of Mick, newly turned, less than a year old in Vampire terms, standing on his front lawn doused in petrol, lighter in hand, desperate to end his suffering. Mick hadn’t really wanted to die that night; he had just needed someone, anyone to acknowledge his pain. Josef had known that, and responded accordingly. Wrestling Mick to the ground, patches of fuel soaking into his own clothing as he held Mick close, offering comfort, and restraint until he was sure any danger had passed.

They’d made love for the first time that night. Right there on the cool dampness of the grass, revelling in the nearness of each other, a myriad of emotion, and sensation elicited on both their parts. They never spoke of that evening again. But every so often Mick would pay Josef a visit, climbing into Josef’s freezer to lie alongside, instigating a repeat performance of the intimacy they had shared on that eve.

Eight years had passed since the last time that had happened. Josef knew it was more than just a coincidence that Mick’s retreat had coincided with the arrival of his tiny blonde haired redeemer. Even so, he missed the sensation of Mick’s body atop his own, the feel of Mick’s hands caressing his skin.

He missed Mick.

Josef didn’t elaborate on any of this. Instead he followed up his initial statement with a schoolboy look of contrition, and offered his apologies.

“You’re my best friend, Mick. I care about you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Mick hesitated for a moment, and then nodded simply, “I know.”

Josef shifted gears then. Smiling openly, he affected a note of casual breeze, and enquired after Mick’s plans for a particular night the week after next.

“I have a free evening, maybe we could do something? Let me make things up to you?”

“I can’t,” Mick looked almost remorseful then, “It’s her first big school choir recital, I kind of want to be there for her, even if she won’t ever know it.”

“It’s ok,” Josef forced an understanding smile. “Another time perhaps”

“Sure, another time. You and me buddy, it’s a date,” Mick tongue in cheeked. For the moment earlier matters seemed to have been resolved, insults, and accusations forgotten.

And then Mick was offering his goodbyes, listening as Josef responded in kind. It would be a fortnight before they spoke again.

“I thought you were supposed to be going to the big recital tonight?” Josef had followed Mick that evening, his concern for his friend not forgotten. He had found him seated on the concrete edge of a fountain, situated beneath her window.

“What, are you keeping tabs on me now?” Mick scoffed, and folded his arms defensively across his chest. And then he relaxed his pose. “I’m sorry, you care about me, I know.”

“Is that her singing up there?” Josef cocked his ear, and listened to the soft voice being carried on the gentle breeze of the night air. “She’s good.”

“She’s also grounded.” Mick snorted a laugh, and shook his head. “She was caught trying to sneak out a few nights ago.”

“No doubt you witnessed the whole thing.” Josef chortled with amusement, and then offered Mick an arched brow grin.

“Of course.” Mick’s tone shifted serious then. “Josef,” he began tentatively, his speech hesitant at first, “that night, when you said that you understood better than I knew. What did you mean?”

Mick felt Josef’s hand slip into his, Josef’s fingers entwining with his own. “There was more than one fire, Mick. I have to live with memories too you know” Josef’s forehead was pressed against Mick’s own then, his lips brushing the top of Mick’s brow line, a single finger tracing the contours of Mick’s jaw. “Do you remember that night on my lawn, you crying out for someone to hear your pain? Do you remember I was there for you? I’ve been there for you ever since. Do you remember, Mick?”

“I remember.” Mick drew an unneeded breath, and then swallowed back the lump that had risen in his throat, struggling against the tidal wave of realisation that had just swept over him. He hadn’t burnt that night; there had been no all-consuming flames to render him a pile of ash. Instead there had been the heat of pain, and desperation, and a fire of passion given, and received in turn.

Somewhere between the fire and the fountain, Josef had fallen in love with him. And in a lighting bolt of revelation, Mick understood. He felt the same way.

Understood it, felt it, but couldn’t accept it. Not yet, not until a certain little golden haired songstress had finished writing the words to his redemption song, composing the melody that would make him whole again.

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat?” Mick heard Josef ask him then, without a trace of irony. “I have some Freshies back at my place, A+ just the way you like them.”

“I think I’m just going to sit here a while longer,” Mick smiled, and gently disengaged Josef's hand from his own. “At least until she’s fallen asleep.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“I know.” Mick knew Josef meant more than just sitting up, Freshies at the ready, awaiting Mick’s arrival later that evening.

And then Josef’s mouth was pressed against Mick’s own, his lips caressing Mick’s in a gesture that spoke with more volumes of emotion than words ever could.

“I’ll wait for you.” Josef repeated as he ended the kiss.

Mick didn’t get a chance to reply, Josef was already walking away without saying another word. He watched after Josef’s retreating form, feeling the bond forged between them. And for a single heartbeat, Mick longed to call after him. Longed to admit the acceptance of his own truth.

I love him that with him all deaths I could endure,  
Without him live no life.

Mick knew he would do neither. He needed the distance of time, and healing before he could even entertain such thoughts. For the moment they were to remain nothing more than flights of fancy.

He waited until Josef’s image was but a tiny speck in the far off distance, and then turned his attention back to the child in the room above where he sat. Listening to the purity of her voice, as she continued to sing.

And if he closed his eyes, and stilled his mind, he could almost imagine she was singing for him. The words not yet quite finished, the melody only half composed, a song that would eventually sing of redemption.

 _His redemption song._


End file.
